Ripples in the Roses
by Anonymous Miki
Summary: Harry Potter has been many things: Freak, Chosen One, Master of Death; so what's adding another to this growing List? Especially in a new place where Death is his brother, he is sometimes She and named Anis. Say hello to this new life Harry or shall I say Dominion? But beware of punishment. (Please note: Characters from other fandoms are mentioned and in some cases main characters)


_**The Name of the Rose**_

**"HARRY POTTER!" **

Oh, shit. 'Come on legs, move faster, faster,' thought Harry as he ran from the Disciplinary squad teacher. God only knew how many times he'd had to do this.

_"Don't take another step, you - Are you even listening to me!? __**STOOOOPPP!**__"_

"Like hell, I'm stopping now," Harry yelled running even faster than before. "Not as long as you're waving _that_ thing around!" He pointed at the bat/axe/wand-like-thing that Minerva Snape, the disciplinary Squad teacher, was waving around.

"No, you don't, Mr Potter. _Today_, today's the day _**that choker of your's comes off!" **_she yelled. "It's in blatant disregard of the dress-code and you know it!"

Harry almost sighed. "I've already told you people: the bloody thing will not come off! Believe me, I've tried!" He then had to jump out of the way as Minerva hacked at him with the bat/axe/wand-like-thing again. He picked up speed and glanced back at the scorch mark surrounding the huge crater in the ground where Minerva had struck.

He gulped. 'I thought teachers weren't allowed to use magic against students.'

"That's why I fully intend to get it off you by force, if I must," Minerva announced followed by some maniacal laughter.

Harry's hands clasped around his neck in horror.

888

Harry was bored. Watching the world and everything he had even the smallest attachment to, grow old and wither away did that to a person.

Soon enough the only company he had were the Immortals. Well, the ones who weren't so far stuck up their own asses that they deigned to grace him with their presence. Ugh.

So that left Fate, Destiny, Luck and, of course, Death. And Death, forever loyal to his/her/it's master (let's just call Death a guy for now) saw this as a major fault on his part and decided to transport them to another dimension where Harry could have fun.

And so Here he was. In a world where Tom Riddle simply became Minister (a damn good one, at that), his parents survived, magic had been revealed to muggles or Mundanes/ Non-Magi as they were called here, there were schools for those that were "Gifted", Snape's father and McGonagall's mother met and had a child before going separate ways, which resulted in Snape getting a younger sister and being way nicer (sadly the same cannot be said for his sister). Speaking of siblings, Harry now had an older brother. Death.

His life was fun and ordinary(ish). He had friends (Ron and Draco: though they still had some fights over who Harry's real best friend was. And an American by the name of Perseus Jackson), he had family and he had his parents.

But of course being Fate and Destiny's favourite toy, they had followed with Lady Luck as their guardian, to play with him. And so came the incident.

Warning_:__**FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK**__:_Warning

_Harry was three, his fourth birthday coming up in only three he would be a big boy; well technically he was already one of the oldest people on the planet mentally but he appreciated his mother's sentiment. But that wasn't the important thing. The important thing was the fact that his father had been acting weirdly the past few weeks. _

_At first he had just been slightly too interested in Lily's job as an Unspeakable, then suddenly he had become totally immersed in research and his lab. But James had come out and Harry was almost convinced everything had gone back to normal._

_But he had taken to calling Harry by his second middle name. And also his..._

_..._

_Daughter._

_So when Dobby had come and announced his father wanted to see him in his study, Harry was kinda surprised._

_And here he was standing beside his father near the window James loved to stand and stare out of so much. Finally, he turned around to look at his son and reached behind him to grab a small velvet box from his desk. He then knelt down and opened the box to reveal a rose choker. James lifted it to Harry's neck and started to fasten it around his son's neck while explaining his actions. Harry was slightly miffed when James called him by his middle name again._

_"Do you understand, Anis? _

_This the one thing, which you must never lose nor try to or can take off. _

_Because it is something very valuable that will always serve to keep you safe from harm, Anis: it's a charm._

_But._

_Should you ever lose it, a terrible fearsome punishment will befall you, my dearest daughter."_

_Harry stared blankly at his father for a moment. "That's all well and good Dad," he said fingering the rose choker, "but I'm a boy."_

_James simply smiled at him._

Warning_:__**FLASHBACK END FLASHBACK END**__:_Warning

And from there only came problems. Disciplinary Squad teachers out for his blood, gangs who took the choker as personal offense, teasing (which he could deal with) and worst of all (at least to Harry anyway) attention.

And despite everything he tried the bloody thing. Would. Not. Come. Off.

So here he was: being chased by Minerva Snape.

"C'mon Harry, You can do it!" Harry looked up at his friends, cheering him on from the class window. He smiled to himself.

"Hah. Look, Harry, Snape-the-Female's eating your dust!" Ah, that was Ron Weasley - and Percy Jackson, who was early. For once.

"Hurry up, Potter, or class'll start without you," Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini would be around there somewhere. Nico was probably napping and Sherlock would be poking at him again until he woke up.

"Harry, Harry; he's our man. If he can't do it no one can!" Ginny Weasley cheerleading as always. Theta Sigma was definitely chatting away about new and old techniques for her to be this peppy, this early.

"Harry, you don't want to be late we're covering some new topics today," Hermione Granger. "It will definitely be interesting," Annabeth Chase.

"Harry; you can't be late, you promised to help us test out a new prank collaboration." 'More like you and the Stolls rigged a bet so I'd have to,' Harry thought in reply. Wait a-

What were Fred and George even doing in his class room? They were two years older than him! He glanced back at Snape-The-Woman who seemed to get even angrier/crazier/dangerouser (that's not even a word, is it?) at the cheering.

Harry gulped and sped up.

He'd ask them when he got inside.

888

"Another win for Harry!" More cheers followed the announcement.

"Yeah, thanks but I wouldn't have to race if I wasn't being cha-" Harry was cut off by a shove to his side. "Hey-"

"It ain't my fault you're standing in the doorway when I'm trying to get through," Ichigo Kurosaki said bluntly.

"_What's your__** pro-"**_ Harry started, but was once again cut off by Kurosaki.

"You're making a lot of noise for it being so early, **Harry Potter**. _That's_ what my problem is." And off he walked. Harry glared at his back.

"I'll tell you what his beef is: He's still pissed that you beat him at the Sports Festival," Conner (Conor? Connor? Coner?) announced knowingly from his seat. Harry turned away from Kurosaki's back.

"What? But- Wait a minute what the hell are you doing in here anyway? You," he pointed at Fred, George, Sherlock, Theta, Connor (Seriously have no idea which way to spell this name) etc "are too old. And you," this time he was pointing at Nico, Ginny etc, "are too young for this class. So why the hell are you here?" He finished, arms crossed.

"The chairs are _really _comfortable," was their excuses.

Harry glared and pushed all the "intruders" out of his classroom.

"Wish Thayn was here, Harry probably wouldn't even notice our presence," one of them grumbled and because of that Harry slammed the door in their Puppy Dog Eyed faces.

Of course Death, posing as his older brother, would use a nickname of one of his incarnations' names as his real name. It still irritated Harry and he'd had ages to get used to it.

Uh. Moving on.

Dusting off his hands Harry turned to his friends. "Now where... Right. Sports festival? I only participated in that because you made me."

"We wanted to win, Harry. And you were just standing there doing nothing," Draco told him.

"Yeah but using his father against him? That was kinda harsh. We all know how badly scared of him Harry is," Ron said thoughtfully.

"Uh, Hello~ Still in the room you know," Harry exclaimed, slightly annoyed. His so-called friends laughed.

Before he could rant further their homeroom teacher , Mr Itsushi, waltzed in and started to call role.

Harry sighed and sat down; he'd get his "friends" back later.

888

"C'mon Harry, shortcut time!" Percy jumped up on caffeine. Harry felt an insane urge to slam his head into the nearest wall, brain cells be damned.

Percy and Ron dragged him into a hall packed with seniors. Wait females, thick scent of perfume, fangirl-like squeals. That could only mean:

"Wah, It's Luke Castellan! What the hell is the School President doing here?" Percy muttered angrily before turning and dragging the two of them away from the scene. Harry still didn't really know what his problem with the guy was but then again he didn't know much about President Castellan considering Percy would always be there to drag him away.

As Harry was dragged he glanced out the window and saw the most adorable kid ever reading a book and beside him a stuffed rabbit was doing the same. Ron glanced back at Harry then at where he was staring.

"That's Mitsukuni Asagi. Apparently he's one of those super-braniacs possibly smarter than Hermione and Annabeth combined. He's a freshman, definitely Japanese and yeah, I guess, he _is _kinda ... dazzling.. BUT! That's no reason to waste time, Harry, if you've forgotten it's fast food today and there's a rumor it's KFC this week. With blue soda," at this Harry snapped out of his daze immediately and sped up...

...only to stumble into a dark-haired boy who gave him a glare that sent a jolt of something akin to fear down his spine. Hermione informed him later that the boy had been Ikuto Tsukiyomi, the new transfer student.

888

"Stop, day-dreaming, Harry, we still have dirt to sweep," Kurosaki the Idiot announced.

Harry shook his head, "Hey who the hell gave you the right to call me Harry!" He exclaimed.

"What? It's just a _name._ And anyway there's another Potter in our class." Harry remembered the shiny, goody two shoes Kevin Potter. "Oh I know I'll just call you that _Freakish Potter_."

"_DON'T CALL ME FREAKISH!"_ Harry yelled at him. At that moment his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. "Wha... Oh. Thayn, you idiot," Harry muttered after reading the text his faux brother had sent him. Apparently Fate and Destiny had invited him to a tea party and Lady wouldn't let him get out of it. Harry sighed looking upwards as he did so, when something caught his eye.

A red... _flower petal?_

Harry suddenly reached out as it came closer to him, only to be hit in the face by some cat/bat thing. 'Oh come on,' Harry thought as he fell, 'even for me, this is way too much.'

"Harry?"

Harry opened his eyes to find himself in the arms of the one and only Ichigo-Idiot. Idiot seemed to realize this as well, since he immediately dropped Harry, who landed painfully on the ground.

"Well aren't you nice? Pulling off a stunt like that, only to drop a person onto the ground, someone like you should just-" Harry stopped as he noticed something on the ground. A red card.

"Woah, where do you get off saying 'Someone like you' what's that even- Hey what happened to your collar?" Ichigo-Idiot asked.

_**'WHAT!?'**_ For the second time that day Harry's hands clasped around his neck in horror. He went on his knees, crawling around looking for the lost rose choker. "This can't be happening, it just _can't_ be!"

In the shrubs the cat-bat thing moved and Harry immediately zeroed in on it. The thing ran and Harry just knew it had his choker. So he gave chase.

And somehow ended up in the library. Under a curtain he caught a glimpse of the thing's tail.

He wrenched it upwards, but slipped and fell into a hole. 'Seriously, what the hell is up with today?' he thought as he landed on checkered marble to look into the face of ... well, a Monster.

He heard a sound from behind, and turned to see a very beaten up looking, Mr Itsushi. "You're Harry Potter from the Sophomore class D, aren't you? Tell me, can you see that monster over there?"

"Well, of course I can see it. All due respect, but it's huge. Sir." Harry added as an after thought.

"No need for formalities, Mr- What's that in your hand?"

"Oh, this card?," Harry answered, "I picked it up outside, in all my haste I must've forgotten about it..."

"Hmm, how interesting, a Male Dominion?" Itsushi muttered to himself, not unheard by Harry, though.

"What was that?"

"Nothing of importance. Ah... Could I ask you kiss... ?" Itsushi trailed off.

A moment of silence. "My, sir, I didn't know you swung that way," Harry said bluntly.

Itsushi flushed, "I didn't mean _me_, I meant the card," he said hurriedly.

"Fufufufu, you'd like me to indulge you in one of you're fetishes, hmm?," Harry really couldn't resist teasing someone, when it was just _so_ easy.

Itsushi turned even redder than he already was, Harry wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't saw it himself. "_Just kiss the card!"_

"O~kay, guess it can't really do any harm," Harry muttered and placed the card to his lips. Immediately a bright light enveloped him.

But that wasn't the only change, out of the materialized the one and only Ichigo Kurosaki.

**"As ordained by our Ancient Contract, I present myself to you, your Rose Knight." **

"She decides to show up _now_ of all times, che, whatever. **My Lady, I am yours to command."**

But Harry was a little distracted by the light and what it was doing to him. First his short dark locks of hair were replaced by long strands of blood-red and snow-white. Then his legs became slightly shorter, his body went through some other unidentifiable changes. And lastly the light faded to reveal a change of uniform. Boy's to Girl's. Harry was horrified.

Could it be that he had been turned into a girl? Maybe... maybe _this_ was his punishment?

"Hey, are you even listening?" Harry ignored Ichigo-Idiot and looked towards Itsushi, who looked just as shocked as Harry was, y'know underneath all the Horror.

"Oi, I _said_-"

"Shut up, Kurosaki, can't you see I'm going through a major," Harry gestured to himself, _**her**__self _? "uh... _thing_ right now!?"

"Hey, hold up, don't start yelling at _me_! I don't even know you!" Ichigo-Idiot exclaimed.

"Wait, he doesn't recognize..." Harry whispered, for some reason this brought him (_her_?) close to tears.

"Look, no... don't, don't cry. Hey c'mon what's your name?" Ichigo said, panicking. He hadn't meant to make her _cry_.

Harry snapped out of it immediately, panic setting in. No way in hell was he (she?) going to give Kurosaki his (her?) real name. "My name is-is... _Anis,_" and technically it wasn't a lie. It _was_ actually one of his (her?) names.

"Anis, hey? That a nice name..." Ichigo trailed off and looked up as if only realizing(which he probably was)that there was a monster behind them.

'If only you knew,' Harry thought but at that moment Ninufa (but they didn't know that) decided to attack. The two of them ran.

"H-hey, I.. didn't you say something about being mine to command, Kurosaki?" Harry, newly-named Anis yell, as (Harry in Dominion form is a female, so we'll call him -**her**- as such) she was forced to dodge another attack.

"Listen, no offense, but like hell am I going to start taking orders from you, Anis-"

"_I don't __**care! Si vos dont sentire sicut hic morientes**_," Oh crapsocks, resorting to a different language just 'cause I'm angry? Those damn Immortals have rubbed off on me. "Just do something about it, _**propter Deum**_," Anis was now thinking 'Stupid Immortals' like a mantra. So much so that she almost didn't notice the thorns that sprung out of her hands and wrapped around Ichigo-Idiot's neck. "Wha..?"

"Tch, the real deal,? Damnitall," Kurosakidiot muttered to himself, "Listen Anis, you absolutely cannot laugh, you hear me?"

Anis was slightly too dazed to really notice and just nodded dumbly.

"Zangetsu! Heed me Rosario, as we have been ordered," yep, it was very hard not to laugh but then a wave of dizziness hit Anis and she had to catch herself when she almost fell.

She focused slightly as Kurosakidiot said something and more rose petals fell momentarily blocking her vision. When the flower-petal-fog cleared Anis was left staring at the cat-bat-thing again.

888

After Itsushi had cleared up, introduced Ninufa, explained a bit and so on, Anis was _**not**_ throwing a tantrum, she was simply expressing her dislike for Ichigo as her knight.

"Wouldja like somebody else, den?" Ninufa asked her. For some reason this made Anis take a step away from the creature. "You like?"

"What?"

Ninufa was now spitting up three more cards, "_You liiike?"_

Itsushi picked them up and showed them to her, "This is all of them why don't you try kissing another card, to try out the different Knights, _Anis_?"

Anis deflated slightly for no apparent reason, "You know why don't I just try all of them, yeah?" She didn't even wait for the others to comment as she pressed all three to her lips.

Then a another flower-petal-fog clouded her vision, only this time the petals were blue, black and white.

When the fog cleared Anis froze, in a mix of shock, surprise and horror. Why?

She recognized all of them.

In white: President Castellan or Luke, Senior, Percy's arch enemy, idol of fifteen fanclubs. This was bad.

In black: Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Junior, Scariest (therefore most respected) guy in school, Hated by Blaise and Draco for taking their title, 27 fangirls, possible akiba nerd, sh/c:ould give Snape glaring lessons. Anis didn't know if this was worse or just as bad.

In blue: Mitsukuni (or Hunny as he was nicknamed) Asagi, Freshman, Dazzles the whole school, Adored openly by 789 fanboys and girls (not including the fan-teachers), brainiac who was possibly smarter than Annabeth and Hermione combined. This was definitely worse.

And with all of them combined, Anis could kiss away her dream of normal life. But now she had to focus.

"...My Lady, what are you're orders?" President Luke Castellan.

"Hmph, I do not like her," Ikuto, arms crossed.

"I will obey your every command," said Hunny, one hand over his heart.

'Hey, Dad, when you said I'd be punished is _this _what you meant?' Anis thought, looking very close to fainting.

* * *

Si vos dont sentire sicut hic morientes **/ **If you do not feel like dying here

propter Deum **/ **for God's sake

**Yes I know, I _know_, I should be working on the next chapter of Harry and Jace but honestly the plot bunnies attacked and my defenses were down. I apologize profusely.**

**But I'll probably have at least ONE OTHER chapter of this up before anything happens with The Immortal's stone.**


End file.
